


【童柯/ABO】依赖成瘾

by Sophia_0530



Series: wink [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_0530/pseuds/Sophia_0530
Summary: *非ABO世界观，AO平等，无怀孕生子*wink破镜重圆，私设邬童有低血糖*信息素依赖综合征灵感来自诊断课本，抱梗请私聊*朗姆酒 童×雪松 柯
Relationships: 邬童/尹柯
Series: wink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540438
Kudos: 14





	【童柯/ABO】依赖成瘾

**Author's Note:**

> *非ABO世界观，AO平等，无怀孕生子  
> *wink破镜重圆，私设邬童有低血糖  
> *信息素依赖综合征灵感来自诊断课本，抱梗请私聊  
> *朗姆酒 童×雪松 柯

邬童出院那天是个阳光明媚的好天气。

他看着尹柯微红着脸应下主治医师的句句嘱咐，又走过来陪他收拾带来的物品。两个人一人一个包裹并肩而行，尹柯主动牵住邬童的手，和他一级一级迈下了医院大门前的楼梯。

在学业和医学生涯里游刃有余的尹医生在碰到方向盘时就乱了阵脚，整个人僵硬的像是跟着程序走的初代机器人。坐在驾驶座上的他瞬间切换到了精神高度紧绷的状态，泛着红色的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线，视线在道路和后视镜间来回转换。邬童沉默地斜倚在副驾靠背上看着尹柯专注的侧脸，不由得有些痴了。

虽然尹柯僵硬着身体开车的样子颇有些滑稽，但那双专注的眸沐浴在清晨温煦的阳光下时，总是那么的摄人心魄。

两个人回到家后便开始齐心协力的一起大扫除。空了小半个月的房子到处都蒙着浅浅的一层灰，尹柯本着病人为上的原则把邬童打发到阳台去扫地浇花，自个儿包下了打扫客厅的浩大工程。

百无聊赖的Alpha三两下就解决掉了阳台这一亩三分地，他轻手轻脚地走到尹柯背后，以迅雷不急掩耳之势给正蹲着擦电视柜的Omega戴了一顶皱皱巴巴的防护帽。

“邬童！”突然被人从背后偷袭的尹柯吓得后颈处起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，扔下手里的抹布就去追已经溜之大吉的邬三岁。两个人在客厅里你追我赶打打闹闹，最后还是气喘吁吁地倒在沙发上顺气。

“不行了不行了……不闹了，”尹柯一口气吞下大半杯水，向后靠在邬童的肩膀上，“邬总，您快三十了，不是三岁，能不能别这么折腾了？”

“我看你玩的也挺开心的啊，”邬童哈哈笑着擦掉尹柯脸上的几道灰，又上手揉了两把他柔软的头发，“快去洗个脸吧，都成小花猫了。”

他看着尹柯趿拉着拖鞋一步一步挪进卫生间，脸上的笑意慢慢隐退下去。

——尹柯，我们和好吧，好不好？

——你让我想想。

尹柯还是喜欢他的，邬童心里很清楚这一点。那双蜜色的眼瞳不会说谎，真实又直接地反馈出主人对他所有的真情、依赖、担忧、后怕和恼怒。

尹柯会主动来牵他的手，两个人仍常常似以前一样依偎在一起消磨时间，但再腻歪一点的亲近就没有了。

他在生气。

深知还没把恋人哄好的小邬总挫败的叹了口气，有些茫然也有些无措。

我该怎么做，才能让你原谅我呢。

邬童这也太正常了。

尹柯担忧地看了一眼仍在沉睡的Alpha，穿上外套出了门。

照理说患上依赖症的Alpha信息素大幅波动的同时会伴随着一波又一波的情潮，可是邬童除了更黏着他之外，并没有什么其他的症状。

体征的延迟出现往往没什么好的预兆，尹柯心下不安，更睡不安稳，干脆起了床到早市里买菜，顺便买些早饭回去。

室外是朦胧的日色，旭日东升，早市上的人也渐渐多了起来。尹柯站在豆浆店的窗口前等待，手里还拎着一兜豆沙包和奶黄包。

他揉了揉酸胀发痛的背部，低着头叹了口气。

邬童在床上急促地喘息着，泪和汗水混在一起流了满脸。

他已经许久没有做过梦了，自从尹柯回来以后，每一个夜晚都有浅浅的雪松香气陪他入睡，让他夜夜好眠。

可是尹柯还在生气，他却不知道该怎么哄回他的恋人，由此陷入了极度的恐慌和不安。

他在炙热和躁动中醒来，摸到身侧空荡又冰冷的一半时，巨大的慌乱裹挟着汹涌而至的情潮将他整个人兜头淹没。

床上的Alpha咬着牙扯过Omega离开时随手放在床头的睡衣，抖着唇用鼻尖去蹭残存着清冷松香气的衣物。他渐渐消散的理智微弱地提醒他尹柯没有抛下他不顾，勉强稳住了他即将崩塌的心理防线。

邬童把自己蜷成一团钻进尹柯的被子里，Omega的味道不仅起了安抚心情的作用，还引得倏然而至的情潮愈演愈烈，逼得他十指深陷于怀里单薄的衣料中，又不得不探到身下去不得章法地胡乱安抚。

“柯柯……”

他仰起脖子在情热带来的痛楚和快感中挣扎，模糊地呢喃着恋人的名字。

客厅的门似乎被推开了。

尹柯站在房门外，敏感地在空气中嗅到了淡淡的酒味，是发酵中的糖蜜的味道。脑子里的警钟“铛”一声在他耳边炸响，催着他赶紧掏出钥匙来开门，却抖着手怎么也对不准锁孔。

钥匙转动的一刹那的“咔哒”声响仿佛敲在尹柯的心上，他重重甩上门，顾不得粘在眼角的碎发和沾了些泥水的鞋子，慌忙把手里的东西随便一放就三步并作两步冲到卧室门口推开了门。

门里的空间仿佛变成了一个酒窖，醇香的酒气几乎是一瞬间就把Omega整个人包围起来。尹柯深深吸了一口气：Alpha的信息素是从未有过的浓烈和躁动，强势又霸道的充满了他的鼻腔，像是在色厉内荏的掩饰着床上的人流了满脸的泪和心底极大的不安。

尹柯解开领口向他的Alpha走过去，把蜷缩在被子里呜咽的人温柔地抱在怀里轻声安抚。终于等到恋人回来的邬童像是个迷路后终于回到家的孩子，用潮湿的脸去蹭尹柯的脖颈，舌尖试探着在他的脖子上落下一个个亲吻。

坐在床边的人踢掉鞋子和Alpha靠在一起，把他抱得更紧了些，微眯着眼感受Alpha的莽撞和忐忑。得到默许的Alpha撤掉急切表面的隐忍，死死把自己的恋人扣在怀里，用力吻住了他的嘴唇。

尹柯在绵长的亲吻里闭上眼睛，拉着邬童的手去解自己的衣扣。他主动去迎合Alpha的唇舌，将他的欲望全数接下。邬童急切地脱掉了尹柯的衣物，像患了皮肤饥渴症一般把人整个揽在怀里，用力搂住他的腰，截断Omega所有的退路。

“嘶……”尹柯一时不察膝盖猛地撞上了床头柜的柜角，背后的伤处也在Alpha的动作下叫嚣着疼痛起来。他下意识捂住腰弓起身子，靠在邬童的怀里紧皱着眉头，差点痛出眼泪。

“怎么了怎么了，磕到没有？”邬童慌忙直起身低头去看他的膝盖，已经开始泛黄的青紫处又染上一层薄红，看着吓人的紧。

“之前磕到过？”看尹柯痛的眼眶都红了几分，Alpha心疼的不行，俯身把人抱住去吻他的眼角，“怎么回事？”

“还不是听说某人快要死了……嘶……”尹柯倒吸了一口冷气，抬起另一条腿去蹭邬童的腰窝，“你个没良心的混蛋……”

笔直修长的腿在腰侧半是勾引半是撒娇地来回磨蹭，惹得邬童发出一声难耐的粗喘，却还勉强保持着清明和理智：“那你的腰是怎么伤的？”

“我……”尹柯想起这伤的来源就生气，但又不想在这种时候跟邬童翻旧账吃闷醋。两厢对峙之时，邬童的手机“嗡嗡”的响起来。

床头柜上的手机明明灭灭，尹柯伸手把Alpha震个不停的手机捞了过来，来电显示里“张XX”这个名字清晰无比。

真是说曹操曹操就到。尹柯沉了脸色，额角气得一跳一跳，怒气冲冲地直接挂断把手机扔进了邬童怀里：“以后不许接她电话。”

“怎么了？”邬童小心翼翼地看了一眼突然生气的恋人。

Omega张了张嘴，脑海里飞速闪过他关于这个女人所有的记忆。

去年春天，尹柯给邬童爸爸的好友张董事的夫人做了心脏搭桥手术。张董事一家为了答谢尹柯，就请了小情侣吃饭。尹柯万万没想到就吃了个饭的功夫，张董事家的女儿就瞧上了他的Alpha。此后每每商业应酬，邬童身上总会沾染上几分她的味道，深觉自己的主权被侵犯的Omega从此就把张小姐划进了自己的黑名单。

偏不巧邬童劝他出国时正刚从应酬场合里出来，身上满是那个女人的海风气息。尹柯被邬童执意让他出国的言语弄得心头火起，再闻到其他Omega的信息素更是变身为炸药桶。

而信息素的味道属于张小姐，这就彻底点燃了矛盾的导火索。于是他和邬童大吵一架，在邬童提出分手时毅然决然地搬了出去，没有回头。

上个月这个张董事家的千金Omega来医院大闹了一场，口口声声说他给张夫人做的手术出了问题。明明只是一点术后并发症的小事，刚值完夜班的他头疼欲裂地看完病历，打算耐下性子跟她好好解释一番，却不想她身后的保镖突然一步向前推了他一把。

毫无防备的尹医生连连后退几步，撞上了身后停着的护士用治疗车。药剂和器械七零八落地碎了一地滑破了他的后背，而他更是缓了好久才勉强撑起身子。

想到这儿Omega的眼睛就红了，一向从不在人前示弱的他攀住Alpha的脖子，哽咽着把前因后果全都老老实实讲了一遍。

邬童皱着眉头就要起身，被眼眶通红的Omega拉了回去：

“你要干嘛去？你的病不治啦？”尹柯凑上去亲邬童的嘴角，不着痕迹地蹭了蹭他已经滚烫的欲望，“以后再教训她，你先好好补偿我……”

情欲的烈火还在熊熊燃烧着，邬童深深地望着自己的Omega，看着他主动凑上来吻着自己的锁骨，湿滑的舌尖在皮肤上留下缠绵的印记，一点一点化成了使大火愈演愈烈的催化剂。

而尹柯本身，就是他生命里最大的诱惑。

于是邬童低头去吻尹柯的唇，急切又贪婪地汲取着让他痴迷的松香气。唇舌纠缠间动作激烈，可他抱着尹柯躺在床上的动作算得上温柔至极。

房间里朗姆酒和雪松的味道越来越浓烈，两种味道纠缠在一起，醺软了两个人的眼神。尹柯被Alpha的信息素勾的已然情动，难耐地曲起腿去蹭身上的人：“邬童……”

顾忌着尹柯的伤，邬童进入的过程缓慢又温柔，慢慢感受着身下的人一点点为自己打开的满足感。而欲望作用下的内里柔软又温热，从Alpha开始进入时就迫不及待地吸附上来。熟悉的快感让尹柯闭着眼发抖，他呼出一口气，睁开眼看着身上被情潮折磨而忍出满头汗的Alpha，主动抬头去吻他的耳垂。

“没关系的，邬童，”他急促的喘了两声，完全把自己打开，以全然依赖的姿态偎进邬童的怀里，“我，啊……我想你……”

邬童低吼一声，压住尹柯的手同他十指相扣，深深地吻住了自己的Omega。尹柯只在嗓子里发出模糊的呻吟声，感觉到埋在自己体内的性器近乎凶狠的动作起来，一下一下进到更深处去。

“柯柯，柯柯对不起……”邬童把脸埋在尹柯的颈窝，只觉得眼眶滚烫酸涩。他把人紧紧抱住，像是怕人跑了一样禁锢在怀里，贴在Omega耳边一边又一边的道歉。尹柯只觉得自己像是要被邬童钉在身上，Alpha在他体内急切的索取，带给他灭顶的滚烫快感。他勉力用腿勾住邬童的腰，自以为凶狠地冲他小声威胁：“你再提分手……啊……我就把你扔到榴莲铺子里去，再也不回来了……啊！”

Alpha的动作突然凶狠起来，Omega一句话都说不出来，只得被动的将裹挟着痛的快感全盘接下。邬童寻到他的唇急躁地吻住，贪婪的动作里还带着几分讨好和依赖。

“不分手……”Alpha的嗓子都哑了，他在尹柯的脖颈上留下了星星点点的痕迹，犹嫌不足地凑上去一遍又一遍的加深，“你不能走……”

尹柯想哭又想笑，跟着恋人的动作在欲海里颠簸起伏。他费力地攀住Alpha宽厚的臂膀，让自己整个人都与他贴在一起。

——不用怕，我在这儿，哪也不去。

“你知道吗……”Omega艰难地在喘息间咬出清晰的字句，“因为高中的时候…哈啊…你说想去那个学校……”

“所以我才……”

“慢，慢点！邬童……”

两个人纠缠在一起，邬童低下头，把尹柯的手牵到唇边闭着眼睛细细亲吻，借此来掩饰自己快要潸然而下的眼泪。尹柯用力勾住他的手指，被过于强烈的快感搅得眼前发白。他就那样茫然地看着身上的人，无辜的眼神让邬童忍不住搂紧他，重重撞进更深的地方。

窗外天光已然大亮，邬童看着怀里再次睡过去的尹柯，抿着唇偷偷笑起来，低头把恋人搂得更紧。

尹柯就是他的毒，也是他的药。

他心甘情愿沉沦在他的小医生的温柔乡里，以后，他不会再放手了。

-End.-


End file.
